Recuerdos
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: Ö serias capas de dejar a la persona qe amas para qe sea feliz con otra? pd: Ishizu en esta no anda TOMADA LO JUROO ! XD


-creo que es todo- me tire en el sofá, no era posible que el mudarse fuera tan agotador.  
-me muero, me muero... – Yuki se aventó a un lado mío- me morí… x.x  
-Jajaja- reí con tristeza,  
-¿Aún te duele haberte mudado?  
Un poco pero se que es lo mejor

Los días pasaron, lentos y dolorosos, en las noches me daban ganas de salir corriendo tomar el primer autobús a Domino y verlo, pero yo había tomado una decisión.  
El pasado era eso, PASADO y si Ra y todas las cosas gay en este mundo me daban la oportunidad de darle un cambio a mi vida lo aria.  
Esta oportunidad se me había presentado de la nada dos días después de que hable con el, acepte de inmediato pero recordé a Dark… por un momento dude sobre la propuesta.  
"El lo entenderá" y así fue. Al darle la noticia solo me abrazo y me dijo se feliz…

_3 Meses después _

Llegue de trabajar y gracias a Ra mi cabello me había crecido un poco mas, debajo de los hombros aunque aun lo tenia rizado.  
Al llegar a la casa, encontré a Yuki con dos pequeñas maletas  
-Adonde vas...  
-Vamos...- me corrijio, la mire extrañada...  
- Que no recuerdas la invitación- su mirada la dirigió a un sobre color marfil sobre la mesa, una invitación a una Boda.  
-¿Kisara y Elle?  
- amm no Seto y… -deje el sobre en la mesa  
-Que te diviertas corazona me traes algo de allá.  
Me encerré en mi cuarto, y comencé a leer volar sobre el pantano,

"Tomar decisiones correctas en los momentos precisos"  
¿Esa había sido una decisión correcta y un momento preciso? 

"Nunca te amara nadie si no eres capaz de correr el riesgo de que algunos te aborrezcan"  
a genial maldito Carlos C. Sánchez ¬¬ ¿acaso me quería matar de depresión?

-Ishizu, anda vamos a la fiesta  
-No, tengo trabajo y estoy cansada  
-Ishtar te dieron vacaciones  
-Si pero sabes que yo no salgo  
-Ishtar…  
-Yuuki  
-HAS LO QUE SE TE VENGA EN GANA, YO NO TE VOY A ROGAR- escuche como azoto la puerta y la cerro, deje a un lado mi libro y cerré los ojos, unas gotitas calientes brotaron d e mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas, un pensamiento idiota paso por mi mente.

"Si fueras como la tipita esa de las noticias que llora cristales o diamante serias billonaria"  
Reí con tristeza, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan buen humor?, no lo se pero…

Flash Back

-No Ishtar no, ¿estas loca, drogada o lo que se le parezca?  
-Yuki yo…  
-¡Tu nada! , entiende no puedes dejar de luchar  
-es mi decisión  
-Si pero no es la mejor  
-Tu no eres mi madre como para decirme si es lo mejor o no…  
Los ojos de Yuki se empañaron en lagrimas  
-Yuki yo…  
-No tienes razón, yo no soy mama  
Sabia que era doloroso pero era la verdad, mama había fallecido al dar a luz a Marik… después ella se hizo cargo de mi y de mi hermano.  
Yuki me miro y salió de mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama y llore, llore como esas veces en las que extrañaba a mama, en las que extrañaba sus mimos y abrazos…

….

El sol me despertó, me asome por la ventana y el coche de Yuki ya no estaba, me sentía la peor persona del mundo pero…  
Tome un baño rápido me enfunde unos jeans deslavados y una blusa de manga larga, m acomode el cabello en un pequeño moño y Salí directo a su oficina.

-Disculpe se encuentra…  
-Si señorita Ishtar, ahorita la recibe.  
Espere sentada unos cinco minutos después, pase a su oficina.  
-Hola- lo salude tímidamente...  
-Hola- me dirigió una breve mirada y sigo analizando los papeles que tenia en la mano.  
-Creo que mejor vengo en otro momento- objete y di media vuelta  
-No Ishizu dime por favor, toma asiento.  
Me senté frente a el, me sentía tan pequeña…

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?  
Dude en decirle, pero algo en mi me obligaba a preguntarle.  
-Son solo tres cosas...  
-¿Si?  
-Tu… -dude ¿segura que quería preguntar?  
-¿Yo?  
-¿Tu sientes algo por mi?  
desvió la mirada de sus documentos, y me observo  
-Ishizu, en estos días que hemos platicado y nos hemos conocido mejor, me siento mas cercano a ti

No entendí que quería decir, pero la verdad prefería no saber la verdad.  
-La segunda es... ¿tu… tu serias capas de hacerme daño?  
Me contesto casi de inmediato.  
-No, al menos la pregunta deja mucho que pensar pero por mi no  
Pase saliva no sabia si quería preguntar o no…  
- Y la ultima es...  
-¿si?  
-Aun sientes algo por… - creo que el comprendió a lo que quería llegar.  
-Si, aun siento lago por ella…

No se que me paso, pero como que sonreí satisfactoriamente y a la vez sentí como un balde de agua helada me caía encima.  
-Gracias por responder...  
-¿A que querías llegar con esto?  
trague saliva y vi al piso.  
-Solo… solo quería llegar a decirte que…  
en mi mente una vos monótona me decía "me retiro, yo te quiero pero no puedo mas lo intente y prefiero verte feliz estando con ella a tratar de olvidarla estando conmigo…"  
-Que, pues... en este tiempo me di cuenta de algo.  
Que tu debes de estar con ella  
Por mi parte yo me are a un lado... como dice mi filosofía.  
"Eso no es lo que pensé" calle a mi vos interior y mire el escritorio.  
-has hablado últimamente con ella ¿verdad?  
-Si, y como dice la canción por tu felicidad acosta de la mía.  
-Entiendo.  
Tome mis cosas y Salí con la frente en alto de su oficina.  
El transcurso de la Corporación a la casa se me hizo eterno llegue y me encerré, e día lunes a primera hora regrese a trabajar como si nada hubiese pasado y como si esa vos interior no me digiera  
"IDIOTA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES UNA IDIOTA, DEJAR A LO QUE MAS AMAS?"  
-de que lo amo , lo amo pero ya dije por su felicidad acosta de la mía ..  
Me mire en el espejo y sonreí , pero la felicidad no llegaba a mi sonrisa.  
"Eres una estúpida masoquista"  
-Solo lo quiero ver feliz  
-Siendo infeliz tu… - me dijo una vos detrás mío…  
-Kisara chan yo…  
-Ya me dijo Yuki no te preocupes y te comprendo…

Dos días mas tarde me daban la noticia de irme de Domino , sin mas preámbulos acepte

_

Y ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación llorando por los recuerdos  
"Tu tuviste la culpa,"  
-Losé , pero yo elegí esto..  
Me levante de la cama , me lave la cara , acomode mi maleta y Salí en el primero vuelo a Domino. 

No importa lo que se haya vivido , no importan los errores que se hayan cometido, no importan las oportunidades que se hayan dejado pasar, no importa la edad, siempre estaremos a tiempo para decir basta , para oír el llamado que tenemos de buscar la perfección, para sacudirnos el cieno y volar muy lejos y muy alto del pantano.


End file.
